heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Suggested Character Builds
Here are some suggested builds to help get you started! 'Fire Mage' *Fire Ball 1/1 *Spell Penetration 5/5 *Shawn's Fireball Flurry 1/1 **'Pure DPS Build' ***Explosive Flurry 5/5 ***Conflagration 3/3 ***Power Burst 3/3 ***Flame Shield 4/4 ***Incinerating Cloud 1/1 ***Enhanced Incineration 4/4 ***Fire Proficiency 3/3 ***Explosive Impact 1/3 ***Improved Fire Arrows 5/5 ***Improved Burning 1/1 ***Lava Armor 4/4 **'Normal Attack/More Tanky Build' ***Explosive Flurry 3/5 ***Flame Shield 3/3 ***Conflagration 3/3 ***Eruption 4/4 ***Flame Shield 4/4 ***Incinerating Cloud 1/1 ***Fire Proficiency 3/3 ***Ignore Fire 3/5 ***Improved Fire Arrows 5/5 ***Improved Burning 1/1 ***Lava Armor 4/4 Having a Firemage in your team is a great way to devastate your opponent. Reaching the max level of this hero is very interesting, Besides having great skills to crush your enemy's life, Firemage also has the best damage output a single normal hero could ever do. Basically, a Firemage deals tons of damage but becomes an easy target. In my opinion, you don't really have to rely on the Firemage's defensive skills, why? Because you have a Cleric! Firemage = Offensive | Cleric = Support | Fighter = Defense. A Firemage's greatest damage output does not come from the skills but from his normal attacks, So by taking Improved Burning you deal twice the damage you are currently dealing. Also, if a Firemage dies with the Improved Burning skill still active and is Revived, it remains until the level is not yet complete or is killed, a glitch to be exact. If this happens, even without seeing the Fire thingy's swirling around the Firemage, you can still witness it dealing the exact same damage when still it has the Improved Burning skill. Taking Starfall is not very recommended. It deals minimal damage and doesn't seem to be a threat to your enemies. The More tanky build is for when you are doing competetive play and don't want to be one shot when defending a castle, for example by a Barbarian or FireMages, while still being able to 1shot people (especially if you have 2 firemages). I think it's more usefull over spells as the normal attack damage is stronger then the spells, thus spending points into them will waste some stats that you could have had to have more damage. This build might be less usefull then the other one if you do not have a good staff, but late game it's better. 'Archer' *Sprint 1/3 *Rapid Shot 1/1 *Great Rapid Shot 3/3 *Arrow Storm 3/3 *Arrow Rain 1/1 *Bow Proficiency 4/4 *Entangling Shot 1/1 *Barbed Entanglement 1/3 *Manslayer 3/3 *Undead Slayer 3/3 *Golem Slayer 3/3 *Ogre Slayer 3/3 *Expert Slayer 2/2 *Magic Arrow 1/4 *Aimed Shot 1/1 For Arena: *Sprint 1/3 *Rapid Shot 1/1 *Great Rapid Shot 3/3 *Arrow Storm 3/3 *Arrow Rain 1/1 *Bow Proficiency 4/4 *Entangling Shot 1/1 *Lightening Reflexes 3/3 *Manslayer 3/3 *Nimble Dodge 3/3 *Expert Slayer 2/2 *Magic Arrow 5/5 *Flaming Arrows This build really gets the best out of the Archer's damage dealing capabilities. The dodge and sprint ability aren't as good as the abilities you get instead of them so don't put points in those. The reason there is is 1 point in sprint is because you need it to move on to the next tier. As for the final skill, Aimed shot is much more useful. The damage from flaming arrows hasn't proven to be very useful when compared to aimed shot. For arena, the build provides maximum defense and offense by sacrificing the other slayer targets since you'll only be fighting humans. By sacrificing the other targets you get 9% dodge some bonus defense, and magic arrows maxed givign you a 50% chance to deal more damage. Flaming arrows is used over aimed shot because player hp is so low that the 10 extra damage plus magic arrows 50% chance to activate you'll basically kill them in a shot or two anyways so the risk is not worth it. 'Bard' *Great Song of Four Heroes 4/4 *Song of Four Heroes 1/1 *Heroic Spirit 4/4 *Barbarian's Battle Song 1/1 *Great Battle Song 3/3 *Training 3/3 *Proficency of your Choice 1/5 *Reputation 4/4 *Great Iron Song 3/3 *Motivate 3/3 *Echo 3/3 *Inspiring Muse 5/5 *'Support/Healing path' Restoration Song 1/1 Battle Hymn 4/4 *'Crowd Control/DPS path' Dazzling Song 1/1 Lullabye 4/4 This build gives you a lot of bang for your buck. Bard is a support class so you should not waste your points in the proficiency skills and instead get all the abilities and their enhancements. One could sacrifice Heroic spirit or training to max a proficiency but the defense bonuses help for when the Bard manages to get in some trouble. The final skill is a tough choice, the pros of Dazzling song is the instant immobilization of any enemies in range which is great for defeating bosses or large groups whereas Restoration song is good for helping healers revive teams faster and/or increase the amount of summons a Summoner can use.(WARNING. This could cause lag/crashing if you attempt the latter.) 'Fighter' *Bold Taunt 5/5 *Taunt 1/1 *Improved Constitution 3/3 *Trip 1/1 *Improved Trip 3/3 **'Dual Wielding/DPS Path' ***Dual Wield 1/1 ***Dual-Wield Specialization 3/3 ***Dual-Wield Quickness 1/2 ****''This may or may not be used depending on whether or not your current equips hit the 65% attack speed cap.'' ***Proficiency of Your Choice 5/5 ***Charge 1/1 ***Feral Charge 3/3 ***Iron Skin 3/3 ***Cleave 1/1 ****Another possibility is to use shield wall instead of cleave. This provide the fighter with some extra defense when it needs it. **'Tower Shield/Tanking Path' ***Tower Shield Proficiency 1/1 ***Proficiency of Your Choice 3/5 ***Two-Handed Weapon Proficiency 5/5 ***Strength of Giants 1/1 ****''Since you will be using a shield, having a two-handed weapon in one hand will allow the possibility of more damage output. '' ****''If you do not wish to use a two-handed weapon then max out your main weapon's proficiency skill.'' ***Iron Skin 3/3 ***Shield Wall 1/1 The DPS build allows for optimum damage dealing and the tanking build optimum defensive capabilities. The fighter really only has a few crucial skills so in either path there will be some points left over that you can basically do whatever with. As long as you do not put points into Fast Learner you can't go wrong. 'Summoner' *'Summoning Path' **Skeleton Mastery 5/5 **Summon Skeleton 1/1 **Enhanced Necromancy 5/5 **Summon Ogre 1/1 **Loyal Ogre 5/5 **Ogre Mastery 5/5 **Blood Link 5/5 ***''Once Double summon is fixed only go 2/5 and then do 3/3 on Double Summon.'' **Summoning Mastery 3/3 **Summon Golem 1/1 *'Curse Path' **Skeleton Mastery 4/5 **Summon Skeleton 1/1 **Curse of Agony 1/1 **Dire Curse 5/5 **Extended Curse 5/5 **Summon Ogre 1/1 **Ogre Mastery 2/5 **Blood Link 5/5 ***''Once Double Summon is fixed only go 2/5 and then do 3/3 on Double Summon.'' **Unholy Sacrifice 3/3 **Summoning Mastery 3/3 **Withering Curse 1/1 Right now, the curse path is not as powerful as the summoning path so the summoning path is the preferred path. Blood Link is used over Unholy sacrifice because the reduced damage effect is more helpful than healing. The Summoner doesn't neccesarily always need healing but always having reduced damage is great. 'Barbarian' *Unyielding Fury 4/4 *Rage 1/1 *Improved Rage 4/4 *Charge 1/1 *Dual Wield 1/1 *Improved Constitution 5/5 *Feral Charge 4/4 *Damage Resistance 4/4 *Whirlwind 1/1 *Dual-Wield Specicalization 4/4 **'Axe Weilder' ***Sprint 2/4 ***Axe Proficiency 5/5 **'Two-Handed Weapon Weilder' ***Sprint 1/4 ***Two-handed Weapon Proficiency 5/5 ***Strength of Giants 1/1 ****'Crowd Control' *****Sonic Roar 1/1 *****Tendon Slicer 4/4 ****'Single Target DPS' *****Rapid Strike 1/1 *****Stunning Slice 4/4 **'Near Death Build' ***'Axe Weilder' ****Axe Proficiency 5/5 ****Heroic Spirit 4/4 ****Sonic Roar or Rapid Strike 1/1 (You are then Left with 2 More Points to Spend) ***'Two-Handed Weapon Weilder' ****Two-handed Weapon Proficiency 5/5 ****Heroic Spirit 4/4 ****Strength of Giants 1/1 ****Sonic Roar or Rapid Strike 1/1'' (You are then Left with 1 Point to Spend)'' A Barbarian is really skilled in Melee Combat, it is much like the Fighter Class although this Class focuses on dealing a decent amount of damage and can do further if equipped with the best Items. Barbarians have these devastating skills that could clear up a litter of monsters and if some survived they still pack tons of damage on their Normal Attacks. My Barbarians are equipped with Golden Cresents thus making me take the Axe Weilder 'path, not only does it deal heavy damage to enemies, it also boosts up your chances of hitting with Critical Strikes. I added the '''Near Death Build '''for your own satisfaction, the points you are left with is your choice to where you want to spend it. Getting them to very low health makes this path extremely effective, boosting your odds to hit more effectively although it is a gamble to whether who goes down first, this is where your equipments come in very handy. Give your Barbarian some Defense, Life-steal, Damage Resistance, Health Regeneration and/or additional Health. In my opinion, taking Rapid Strike is only suggested if you're fighting against a single target and want to take it down as fast as possible. 'Cleric *Quick Healing Circle 4/4 *Healing Circle 1/1 *Improved Healing Circle 4/4 *Exorcism 1/1 *Quick Healing 4/4 *'PvE' **Improved Exorcism 3/3 **Healing Expansion 4/4 **Dispel 1/1 **Healing Proficiency 3/3 **Holy Shield 3/3 **Holy Connection 5/5 **Healing Shield 4/4 **Sprint 3/3 **Resurrection 1/1 *'PvP' **Healing Expansion 4/4 **Dispel 1/1 **Blessed Dispel 4/4 **Healing Proficiency 3/3 **Holy Shield 3/3 **Holy Connection 5/5 **Healing Shield 4/4 **Sprint 2/3 **Resurrection 1/1 This build helps keep the cleric as the best healer he can possibly be. It gives him all healing abilities plus some extras. The improved exorcism is used instead of advanced exorcism because having the increased range eliminates the need to put him in danger if you want to stun some skeletons. Giving dispel a point would be handy in case that your characters are still vulnerable to crowd controls. By following this build you are aimed for a Cleric with high healing potential having great mobility. I don't really suggest getting the Animate Dead skill since the highest damage this Skeleton can do is not below than 80 damage also, even with the upgrade it provides of letting the skeleton last for 3 second each level (12 Seconds max) is still not worth. Category:Fighter Category:Cleric Category:Archer Category:Fire Mage Category:Summoner Category:Barbarian Category:Bard